Take me away
by Cookie-chi
Summary: One sided InoXSakura. Ino is contemplating her feelings towards sakura. Suicidal. Bad summary If you don't like then don't read.


"**Take Me Away"**

**InoXSakura one sided, suicidal song fic. If you don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

I've tried to tell you so many times before, my feelings, for you. But my mouth always seemed to dry up, when all I want is for those three precious words to roll off my tongue and slip into your ears. I want you to hear the word I want to say, but I can never seem to build up the courage and just say them out loud. I hide behind my arrogance, my silly insults and teases, even when I know who much they hurt you; I know the truth would hurt you more…

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

When I'm alone, I wonder if you've ever felt these feelings. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach as it ties into knots, the feeling when you see the special someone and your heart begins to pound. The adrenaline soars as the sweat trickles down your face, your body tenses…and yet, it feels so wonderful at the same time. Have you ever felt it? From what my eyes see I know you have, but from what my eyes don't see when they are blinded by tears, tell me you have felt these feeling for someone special, someone who is not me.

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

Its hard to admit to love, its harder when you know the love you feel is forbidden. All I want is to embrace your delicate figure, and gaze into your soft and penetrating eyes. But for you, I know the best thing for me do is push myself away from this temptation, because I know what I feel is wrong, and I know you can never return my feelings. You are my first and last thought, every action I take is never done without you happiness being considered, that's why I need to keep my distance, you have taken over me, and that's no way for me to live my life. But then, what is my life…without you?

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

I have made so many mistakes, just like everyone else, but the biggest was loosing out friendship. Just so my feelings for you could remain a secret, I wanted those feelings to be buried then and there. I thought it was possible, but it seems I have underestimated the power of love. I'm sorry I fought with you, for someone I didn't even want to be a part of, but I knew, if her were to ever know the real you like I do. He would fall in love with you. That's something I just couldn't handle, it's selfish I know, but soon…all the misery and pain will be over for the both of us my love. I have called upon myself, to come and take me away. No one else can do it for me.

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_

My life now, it had no meaning without you, its going nowhere as I look at the kunai in my hand. I steady it closer to my wrist, I know of the pain, but I'm willing to torture myself, knowing that you will be happy in a world without me.

I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away

The kunai slips in with ease, after all; it is a weapon with a purpose, and its purpose it death. The pain oozes out in a crimson liquid form, representing the flow of my love, my lust, my grief. It's like the adrenaline I feel whilst in your presence, but mine not as pure as yours. Mine has contacted air and turned to a deeper shade of red many times before. But yours is perfect, it represents you.

_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

I hope I can make you happy in the place I will be going next, drop by drop my blood slips away and stains the ground beneath me, in a way it is a representation of my life, slipping away, drip by drip. Now you can be free, and be with whom you truly love, I can not stop you where I am going, I can only look down on you, wishing I hadn't been so cruel, wishing I had said those words…

_Take me away  
Break me away_

I'm loosing breath, my eyes a closing and everything fades. But before I leave you, I want to whisper those words, just once. No one else has to know, only me. Perhaps it will leave me with fewer regrets, even if you don't get to hear my final words, I will be happy. My last thoughts are of you my love, things that seemed so small and petty, are now all I think of, your scent, your ribbons…your forehead.

"I love you, Sakura."

Darkness. Silence.

Take me away


End file.
